Superman (Regent)
Superman is leader of the Regents fight against the Regime.His Special Move is that he uses his heat vision and breakes your leg he then breakes your other one and repedetly punches you in the face then uses his heat vision and melts your eyes. Events in Injustice Injustice: Gods Among Us begins with scenes of Metropolis utterly devastated by a nuclear blast, with The Joker being held in an interrogation room by Batman in Gotham . Mirroring the comic, Superman first appears breaking down a wall of the room, so enraged his eyes burn red with heat vision. He orders Batman aside, though when the Dark Knight tries to assure Superman he is handling this, Kal-El quickly throws the table in-between himself and the Joker aside and grabs the psychotic clown, slamming him against the room's two-way mirror. Superman rages over the Joker's manipulations of him before somberly lamenting the loss of Lois and their unborn child. When the Joker mockingly points out Metropolis' similar fate to Krypton, Superman smashes his fist against the wall near Joker's head and then throws him across the room. As the Man of Steel stalks toward the Clown Prince of Crime, who sits back down, further mocking the fact even if they lock him up, he will escape to cause even greater destruction. Outraged and thirsty for vengeance, Superman snatches the Joker by his neck and lifts him up, shoving Batman aside with a gentle push when the Dark Knight tries to intervene. When the Joker mocks Superman by asking him if he'll ever find love again and muses that he might not kill his next family, this proves the final straw. With his eyes igniting in fury, Superman kills the Joker by shoving his fist through his chest, the madman dying with one last smile and cackle of insanity. In the five years in-between the events of the game, Superman virtually eliminates crime on Earth and establishes absolute power and control through his regime, the One Earth Government, taking like-minded super-heroes and villains as his generals with himself acting as High Councilor. With the massive armies of the regime, his lover Wonder Woman's Amazons, and his best friend Lex Luthor both financing and supplying weapons and advanced technology, Kal-El achieves total peace through force. Anyone who attempts to resist is swiftly murdered, a fate that befell his world's Green Arrow and several super-villains, prompting Batman to begin an Insurgency against Kal-El's rule. In response, Superman ousts Bruce's identity, seizing his assets and even sways his son, Damian, to his side, but not before Damian kills Dick Grayson and steals his identity as Nightwing. The scene quickly switches the mainstream DC universe with Superman battling Ares , the God of War, in the skies above Metropolis as the rest of the Justice League battle Sinestro and Black Adam while the Titans handle some of Batman's rouges at The Watchtower, with Lex Luthor revealed to be behind the madness. Superman subdues Ares, allowing Wonder Woman and Aquaman to bind his hands. Superman tries to leave for the Watchtower to stop Luthor when Doomsday lands behind him. Clark tries to tackle the beast but is easily backhanded aside. When Doomsday is knocked from the skies thanks to the combined efforts of Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, taking a de-powered Black Adam with him, Superman quickly flies the beast into space before it can attack Green Arrow and The Flash. When Batman contacts Superman for a report, Superman replies that it's over, and he is taking Doomsday into "very deep space" at Batman's suggestion. The Man of Steel is absent when the League attempts to prevent the Joker from devastating Metropolis with a nuclear device provided to him by Luthor as a contingency plan and transported to the alternate Earth. The main universe Clark is next seen speaking with the Flash and Cyborg as they try to find out what happened to the missing League members and Batman, with Superman assuring them they will find their missing friends. The alternate Kal-El is seen much later in his Fortress of Solitude, working over the control device for the captured Doomsday, with Diana walking up to him. She compliments his work on the control collar, with Superman only grunting softly in reply. When she asks him if he wants her to stay, Kal-El does not respond, and Diana asks if he is ok with their relationship, assuring him she is not trying to replace Lois. Superman assures her he is and bids her to leave, and when she tries to inform him of Lantern's arrival, he already knows. As Diana leaves, Yellow Lantern arrives, stepping up to Superman and complimenting Diana's appearance. Superman barely replies but becomes interested when Yellow Lantern reveals the arrival of several duplicates of not only Diana and himself, but the deceased Green Arrow as well. Wanting no threats to his world, Superman orders Lantern to find them, wanting to know everything that is going on. Later, Superman is seen testing his control over Doomsday and is pleased by the results when he is contacted by Yellow Lantern, informing him of Batman's capture. Superman is next seen at Stryker's Island alongside Wonder Woman, with their forces bowing to them as they pass by. He and Wonder Woman step into the cell containing Batman and Yellow Lantern. Kal-El scans the doppelganger with his X-Ray Vision, and quickly ascertains he is not the true Batman, even with the same DNA but wrong vitals, revealing him as another duplicate. Though not seen, it is implied Superman begins a brutal interrogation of Batman to force him to reveal why they have come to his world. Back in the main universe, Superman learns that their Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Batman and the Joker have all been transported to a parallel dimension as well as Cyborg's and the Flash's safe plan to pull them back to their world using a modified Cosmic Treadmill. The alternate Kal-El is next seen speaking with the alternate Luthor, requesting that he make a device that will be able to identify the duplicates in their world more easily and gives him data from the duplicate Batman to help Luthor. Though Luthor tells him it will take a few weeks, Superman is confident in his friend's ability to make such a device. Though Lex wants him to stay for dinner, Superman has to leave but hesitates for a moment, before asking his friend about the possibility of Lois living in the other world. Though Lex quickly reminds him there was only one Lois, Superman leaves with a look of contemplation. Back on the main earth, Clark oversees Cyborg and Flash's work on the Cosmic Treadmill and their first test on it. When the treadmill begins to go haywire, Superman orders Cyborg to shut it down, but it is too late and Cyborg is pulled into the parallel dimension. During these events, the alternate Batman alongside the duplicate Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Green Lantern had removed a kryptonite based weapon from the Batcave. When Superman discovers small fragments of kryptonite in the weapon's case, he decides it's time to flush the insurgents out now before they have a chance to spring an attack on him. To lure not only his Batman out but the duplicates as well, Superman issues a press conference to announce his capture of Batman and the execution planned for him at Stryker's. Though the Insurgency is aware it is a trap, they make plans to seize control over the Watchtower and find a replacement for the damaged kryptonite weapon. Back on the main earth, Clark and the Flash discuss repairs for the modified Cosmic Treadmill. Superman urges Barry to keep trying as it may be their friends only way home. Meanwhile on the alternate Earth, Superman has prepared a massive defense force on Stryker's, with himself leading the frontline alongside Yellow Lantern, Hawkgirl , Sinestro, Black Adam, Catwoman, Raven , Nightwing and Shazam. When Kal-El sees the duplicate Aquaman rise from the seas with an army of giant crab creatures, Superman gives the word for the attack and the battle begins between his forces and the Insurgency. As his troops are attacked by Aquaman and his crab beasts, Kal-El attacks Arthur himself only to be smashed by one of Green Lantern's constructs into the duplicate of Wonder Woman, though he quickly breaks free of her grasp and charges both of them. He manages to get the duplicate Diana by her throat and is slowly squeezing the life out of her when he is struck in the back by duplicate Aquaman's trident, allowing Wonder Woman to fall safely into one of Hal's constructs. Superman grapples with the king of the seas, easily dominating him, though he is stopped from killing Arthur with his own trident by Green Lantern trapping him in a cage construct. Superman's will proves greater than Hal's allowing him to destroy the construct and nearly break the Lantern's arms, though he stops when he sees his world's Batman and the duplicate Green Arrow escaping Stryker's with the wounded alternate Batman. Quickly flying down to confront his old friend, Kal-El argues that he has perfected this world by unleashing all of his power, lamenting the lost lives because he held back. Batman reminds him he is only controlling and oppressing the world. Superman snaps that he could he prevented Metropolis and saved Lois and their child, his eyes burning red. When Batman coldly reminds him that crime took his family as well, Superman counters that Bruce wasn't the gun. The two Batmen and Green Arrow suddenly vanish and Superman looks to the sky, realizing the Watchtower has been compromised. Flying into space to retake the satellite, Superman is pushed back by the tower's sudden explosion thanks to Deathstroke. Superman orients himself and floats in space for a moment, simmering with rage when he hears Lex Luthor call him down to earth, challenging him and proclaiming his time is over. The enraged Man of Steel charges back down to earth, tackling a distracted Luthor who had attempted to strike him with the kryptonite weapon but was stopped by Shazam's intervention. Shocked by his best friend's betrayal, Kal-El demands answers, but Luthor only replies that Superman had betrayed the world and that the peace he offered was a joke. His fury pushed to its limit, Superman chokes Luthor out and then snaps his neck. As he stands over his dead friend's body, Kal-El is overcome with horror towards himself and his super-hearing picking up the horror of the people over his murder of Luthor, who had been a friend to the people. Screaming in anguish, Superman flies off, leaving Shazam to watch him leave. Kal-El is next seen in his Fortress of Solitude, sitting at a control table while Wonder Woman, Black Adam and Sinestro speak of the insurrection the duplicates have incited, Superman speaks to himself, justifying that he had made the people safe, but then rants that all they do is whine and complain despite his protection, and now having sided with the 'criminals' he has decided he will give them what they want: Chaos. He makes plans to level Metropolis and Gotham and even desires to find the home dimension of the duplicates to make them pay for interfering. Shazam overhears this as he walks in and tries to reason with Kal-El, saying that he is going too far, and that they have to have limits on themselves. Superman orders him to be silent, but when Shazam calls him crazy and begins to say that Lois would never have wanted this, Kal-El grabs Billy by the neck and freezes his mouth shut before he has a chance to say his magic word, and then uses his heat vision to burn through his eyes all the way to the back of his skull. Letting the boy's body fall the ground, Superman challenges anyone else to speak against him before ordering Cyborg and Raven to seize control of all media broadcasts, then Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Black Adam to join him, and Sinestro to prepare his forces, then orders Flash and Yellow Lantern to ready Doomsday before departing to begin his attack with one last look towards Billy's corpse. Superman's forces begin their attack, with Doomsday leading the charge. Kal-El himself destroys the bridge out of Metropolis with his heat vision, causing several cars to fall into the waters. The fallen Man of Steel grins darkly as he watches the cars fall before flying off to resume the destruction. With the situations of Gotham and Metropolis looking grimmer by the minute, the duplicate Batman tries to convince his alternate that they need to bring his Superman over to even the odds. Though at first alternate Batman refuses, wary of a second Superman in his world, the duplicate convinces him (After a brawl) and the alternate Batman uses the device he had created to bring the first duplicates over to bring the true heroic Man of Steel to their world to finally end his villainous counterpart's madness. Clark is quickly brought up to speed over the situation and decides to help the Batmen save as many lives as possible before taking on his fallen counterpart after being told about what happen in his counterpart's world, especially the world's Lois. He also notes Doomsday will be tricky and decides to force that inevitable fight elsewhere. When he asks the alternate Batman if there is anything else, Bruce only tells him that it is good to have him back. Superman quickly speeds off to Gotham, and stops Black Adam from crushing Aquaman under a car. Superman orders Adam to stop and to return to his kingdom in Kahndaq. Adam responds by attacking Clark but is easily pushed back by a single punch. Black Adam begins throwing cars at Superman, taunting his weakness and claiming that his counterpart based his regime on his own kingdom in Kahndaq and that he allowed no insurrections. Despite Adam's claims that his power equals Clark's, Superman overcomes the fallen champion of mortals, proclaiming the evil of the regime must end. Adam attempts one final attack only to be frozen by Superman's freeze breath. Deciding Adam is contained, he turns to stop the other battles when Sinestro viciously strikes him over and over again with a powerful mace construct. The heroic Man of Steel is seemingly felled by the alien warlord but reveals he completely dodged the attacks with his speed. Superman then easily strips Sinestro of his ring and powers and manages to convince the alternate Hal Jordan to peacefully remove and hand over his own ring as Clark smiles that alternate Hal made a rightful choice. Clark quickly flies to Metropolis and freezes the alternate Aquaman's tidal wave with his freeze breath and throwing the icy wave out of the city, stopping his attack on several soldiers. When Aquaman challenges Superman to take on the might of Atlantis, Clark reveals his backup in the form of the turned Amazons, lead by his world's Wonder Woman. As the Amazons and Atlanteans battle in the streets of Metropolis, Clark and the alternate Arthur duel, with the latter proclaiming he is not wanted here. Superman overcomes Arthur and acknowledges that while he may not be wanted, he is clearly needed. Returning to Diana, he is informed of the Atlanteans retreat and tells her to begin helping with rescue and recovery. The two exchange some friendly banter and Clark prepares to tell her something else when he is struck by a Regime vehicle and knocked through several buildings. Clark is confronted by the mind-controlled Doomsday and the two engage in a brutal battle, though the monster dominates Clark with little effort. With no other choice, Superman tackles Doomsday into the skies, flying himself and the struggling beast into the atmosphere and then crashes both of them into this world's Fortress of Solitude. Doomsday recovers first and stands over a winded Clark, breathing with anticipation, "I live to kill you." Clark rises up and tells Doomsday he will live disappointed, and the two battle in the Fortress. Despite the monster having once killed him before, Superman overcomes the ancient Kryptonian nightmare and sends it into the Phantom Zone to be safely contained. Exhausted but far from finished, Clark suddenly looks up and sees the evil Kal-El slowly floating down towards him. Kal-El is not surprised to see his duplicate, stating he knew they would bring him here eventually and says that Clark does not belong. Clark declares that his obligations don't end at the borders of his own dimension. Kal-El proclaims he is this world's savior and that he protects it. When Clark asks if his 'protection' is destruction, Kal-El retorts that 'disobedient children' will be punished. Clark is shocked, trying to remind his alternate that they are not gods and that they don't decide who lives and who dies. Kal-El rants that the decision became his when the Joker turned him into a weapon of mass destruction. Clark understands what Kal-El lost but the corrupted Kryptonian only sees his judgment, and not his condolence. Kal-El suddenly darkly states, "After I've killed you, I'll bring Lois here. When she sees how I've protected this world, she'll-" But Clark interrupts: "She'll be afraid and disgusted." Kal-El doesn't care, stating she'll be alive again. Clark tries to tell him that Lois' death doesn't justify his actions but Kal-El screams, "He stole her from me!" Clark sees that his alternate will not be reminded of their morals and he cannot let him continue this. Deciding he must defeat Kal-El to not only return this world's freedom and save his own Lois from his mad doppelganger's clutches, the twin last sons of Krypton commence their final battle within the Fortress. Though their battle is fierce and the two Supermen are equally matched, with Kal-El arguing he saved this world, Clark overcomes his alternate and declares his reign is over. Kal-El attempts one last assault with his heat vision but Clark deflects it with a blast of his own, blinding Kal-El for a moment, allowing Clark to tackle his alternate and beat him into submission. Clark proclaims that Kal-El will no longer terrorize the people of this earth, though the fallen Superman retorts that all they understand is fear and that his duplicate will one day learn that. Clark's friends and the alternate Batman arrive in the Fortress to stand over the defeated Kal-El. Kal looks to Bruce and proclaims that Batman will have to kill him. Bruce refuses though, saying there has been enough killing. Over the next several weeks, Kal-El's generals are arrested, his One Earth government dismantled and democracy restored thanks to the efforts of the duplicates and the good Superman. The alternate Batman and Clark discuss their efforts of repairing the world, with Bruce saying the people need to feel in control. When Clark asks what will happen to this world's Superman, Batman reveals he and his accomplices will stand trial for their crimes. Clark notes to himself that his alternate was right. If he had been in the same position, he might have done the same thing, admitting he is not sure what he is truly capable of. Batman tells him for his world's sake he never finds out. As the two turn and walk away, the alternate Batman reminds him that if he ever loses it, he will come for him. Clark chuckles and tells him to get in line. The final shot of the game is of Kal-El sitting in his maximum security cell, surrounded by red sun ray lamps, his expression twisted with rage as his eyes begin to glow red with heat vision... Regents Outfits *Man of Steel *New 52 *Superman Returns *Jor-El PH8t6Mligs32af_1_m.jpg|Man of Steel 2140488-superman new 52 135272 395 599.jpg|New 52 superman-costume2.jpg|Superman Returns Jor-El.png|Jor-El Traits Category:Regents